


Wild Cookie

by That_Nerd_Charlie



Category: Camp Camp, OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Charlie/pseuds/That_Nerd_Charlie
Summary: Romance is hard. Loving someone is hard. Moving on is even harder.For Charlie, thoughts of her ex-boyfriend fill her head, and never die out.Until she meets her new co-worker, Maggie.





	Wild Cookie

_ “The sunflowers look especially nice today, don’t you think Charlie?” _

 

She was pretty. She was the embodiment of beauty and grace. Her short brown hair seemed to catch the light of the sun and made it glow. Her soft skin was dotted with moles and freckles, a smile always there. She was pretty, sure. But she was nice, and that was the catch.

 

But Charlie couldn’t go through this again. No. _ No _ . Not again. She couldn’t fall in love. Because love hurts. It hurt so  _ fucking much _ .  Charlie couldn’t fall in love because she already was.

 

If you’d call that love.

 

But it wasn’t. She loved him. He loved her. He hurt her. She loved him. On those sleepless nights, she even missed him. And the cycle continued. Eventually, she broke free but he still texted her every day. A constant reminder that she couldn’t do any better. A constant reminder that he would always be there.

 

And she still loved him. 

 

But the sunflowers were pretty today…

 

And so was she.

________________________________________________________________

 

Another Saturday morning. Another day without the madness that followed daily life at the summer camp. Chasing after kids, cleaning up, and trying to run the activities. Activities that normally ended up in absolute chaos.

 

Unlike everyone else, Charlie hated Saturdays. It was too quiet. Most of the kids were sleeping in, and the adults relaxing and enjoying morning coffee. But she needed action. She needed something to do. Everyone was doing absolutely nothing and loving it. They lounged around in the shade reading books, took naps in the sun, or just looked at the peaceful camp. Charlie tried to enjoy her Saturdays, but sitting still and relaxing drove her crazy. Well… Crazier. Relaxing stressed her out. Running around screaming kids? That made her happy.

 

The warm of the sun pouring from the open window pressed into her skin, waking her up in the worst way possible. Charlie rubbed her eyes and checked her phone, and groaning as the read the lock screen. It was almost 10 AM. She groggily sat up and looked around her cabin. Her bunkie left without waking up, naturally. Charlie put on her glasses and quickly got dressed. She had been awake for a solid 3 minutes and was already bored out of her mind. She pushed open the door with her hip, putting her hair in a ponytail with her hands.

 

Charlie watched as a certain redhead walked past. “David!”

 

“Morning, Charlie.” He didn’t glance up from a clipboard, sipping some coffee from a mug with a green pine tree on it.

 

“What are we going to do today? Brush Mauck's teeth? Attempt to disarm Max?” She smiled and had to speed up her pace to match his walk.

 

“It’s Saturday. No activities. I need to make next week’s activity list.” David tapped the clipboard.

 

“Oh. Okay…” Charlie visibly deflated, hunching her shoulders forward in a way to make David feel guilty.

 

“Aw! Pipe up! You have the whole day to yourself!” He smiled and patted her shoulder, walking in his office.

 

“That’s what I’m upset about…” She whined softy to herself. “Guess I gotta find someone else to annoy.” Charlie looked around the campground.

 

Everything seemed still. The sound of waves lapping against the peer filtered through the trees and cold wind, carrying along with it the scent of pine needles and… Smoke? Charlie couldn’t see anything, except the tracks of little feet in the dirt. A few of them lead to the mess hall. She smiled to herself at hummed at the thought of which little camper had made those tracks. She glanced at the mess hall and remembered something, running inside quickly without a second thought.

 

“Can you hand me the icing? No, the black one.”

 

“Black?”

 

“Yes! Black!”

 

Charlie opened the doors and slipped instantly, getting two gasps from the kitchen. Octavia and Maggie were baking some cookies. That was just her luck, tripping and faceplanting in front of two cute girls. “M’ fine! Not dead!”

 

“You okay, hun? You came running in here like a bat out of hell.” Octavia raised an eyebrow but ended up chuckling at her own accidental wordplay.

 

“Meds. Just woke up.” Charlie stood up and took a seat by the counter.

 

“You just woke up?” Octavia asked, yet again raising another eyebrow.

 

“Oh. leave her alone. It’s Saturday. She spent all of yesterday running that race with the kids. And aren’t you glad she did? All of the campers who participated went to bed without a fuss.” Maggie mused, setting down a muffin and a cup of coffee in front of Charlie, unlocking the medicine box and handed her the two bottles.

 

“Oh.. Thank you..” Charlie glanced up at her and muttered bashfully. Why was she so taken aback by the simplest of kind gestures?

 

It was because of the smile on Maggie’s face as she nodded. “You’re welcome.”

 

“So… Are you guys going to be baking all day?” Charlie took a sip of the coffee, cupping the mug in her hands and letting it warm her up, despite the summer sun staring down on then outside. “If you want, I can help out a little.”

 

“Sur-”

 

“No! Absolutely not. Overruled.” Octavia huffed. “I get it you get bored on Saturdays, but every week you come around and ask to help. Every week you try and find someone to include you in whatever they’re doing. I appreciate it, but I’m not letting my kitchen get blown up with frosting again.”

 

“You… Really do hold a grudge, huh…?” Charlie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I can do the dirty work! Do the dishes and-”

 

“No, Hun.” Octavia shook her head. “It’s time you found something you want to do.”

 

“Hey! I can- I like… I-” Charlie was at a loss for words. She drained her coffee cup and shoved the muffin in her pocket, heading for the door.

 

“You don’t have to leave! Charlie!”

 

Charlie waved them off and walked out. Just another thing she messed up. Another Saturday spent searching for something to do but finding nothing. She grumbled and kicked the dirt. “Ah! Why can’t I just be good at something? One thing? Some talent?!” In the middle of her huffy fit, her phone chimed. It was a text from an unknown number.

 

_ ‘I miss you.’ _

 

Charlie didn’t have to unlock her phone. She didn’t even have to take a wild guess of who the person was, and how they got her number. She already knew.

 

But she looked anyway. Charlie started at the three words on the screen and felt her body will with fear and anxiety. She could easily ignore it. Just block the number and move on. He’d text again. And again. He’d keep texting. Daniel would text her every day for a hundred years until she came back to him. 

 

The single thought of him seemed to pledge her mind, filling her thoughts with a sort of black smoke. It consumed everything it touched in pure fear. Her body froze and her blood ran cold. From just one text.

 

There was a noise. It was faint and garbled from the layers of terror Charlie had in her mind.

 

She heard it again. Someone was saying something. There was a little bit of pressure on her shoulder.

 

And… a smell…? Lemon…?

 

Charlie blinked the tears she had no memory of shedding from her eyes and looked around. She was sitting against the flagpole clutching her phone. The screen had teardrops on it, the message gone after the phone went to sleep. Maggie was crouched next to her, her hand on Charlie’s shoulder and a concerned look on her face. She was holding a lemon tart.

 

“M-Ma-” Charlie tried to speak, her voice low and raspy.

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m right here.”

 

“W-What happened..?”

 

“You were just... Staring at your phone and crying for at least five minutes..” Maggie sat down next to her, handing her the tart.

 

Charlie took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “For me..?”

 

Maggie nodded. “It was a scrap batch. I didn’t add enough sugar and it turned out to sour.”

 

Charlie took a bite. The taste of lemon smacked her in the face and her mouth puckered up from the sour flavor. After a second, she laughed.  _ “Wow.” _

 

“It’s way too sour, I know.”

 

“I love it!” Charlie took another bite.

 

“You do?” She chuckled as the other’s face scrunched up. Charlie nodded. “Well… I was going to go to the flower fields. Would you like to come?”

 

“You’re…  _ Inviting _ me?”

 

“It’s more of a hope you’ll come.”

 

“Well, fuck. When you put it like that!” Charlie jumped up awkwardly, her face darker than before. “I guess I can’t say no, can I? Well… I can say no, it’ll just make you sad. And making you sad is the last thing I want to do! I mean, who would  _ want _ to make you sad? Definitely not me-” Charlie twirled the ends of her curls around her finger anxiously and rambled.

 

“Charlie?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Maggie smiled and reached for her hand.


End file.
